


Wild Magic

by TheMockingCrows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demons, Found Family, Incest, M/M, Magic-Users, Multi, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/pseuds/TheMockingCrows
Summary: Two hot magic users + two familiars + two accidentally summoned fox demons = ???Written for Polyswap Fall Miniswap 2018.





	Wild Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grubbutts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/gifts).



> This was a delight to make, I hope it suits your interests closely enough!

David was a traditional magic user, steeped in prophecy and signs, methods passed from generation to generation along with the mass of tangible power running through his veins. He was accompanied every step of the way by his familiar, Hal, clingy bastard though he be. Ambrose, after several frustratingly timed run-ins and a lot of meddling, turned out to be a far more modern magic user who used his powers recklessly if it meant he'd be able to reach his end goals. He was accompanied always by a sweet crow with glowing orange eyes who he affectionately called Davesprite. After a good few years of close encounters, the occasional fight, and far too many heated moments between them... they finally decided to throw caution to the wind and consummate what had by then become an intriguing relationship.

Perhaps the consummation would have been better handled somewhere that wasn't David's office, or atop his desk in general. Two grand magic users releasing potent quantities of uncontrolled power during such a carnal act touching the wrong thing, leaving the magic misguided, and a summoning had occurred. They didn't realize it at first, still busy with their union at the time, but by the end it was obvious what had occurred. Two sets of new eyes stared at them, strange and beastly, from a set of twins who clung to each other nearby to observe with perked ears and four gently swaying tails between them. Dave and Dirk would be going nowhere fast, not when their summoners were so fascinating and the new world held so much room for them to run around in.

David and Ambrose just need to do their best to keep up.


End file.
